Dark Moon
by Kindred01
Summary: (not yet beta) Set in the 3rd book with a twist, Remus had bite Harry and thing change
1. Chapter 1

(Not beta yet)

Harry stood at the door of DAAD's teachers chambers, he watched Remus pack his belongings he knocked on the door and watched as Dusty blonde turned to face him "Harry what are you doing out of the hospital wing?" the 13 year old student looked at that man

"You leaving?" he asked feeling panic quickly build up inside of him

"I don't have much of a choice, once it gets out that a werewolf has been teaching here and has bitten someone what do you think will happen, it was nice enough of Dumbledore to leave teach in the first place." He said with a sad smiled "You should go back Poppy will be sending a search party out for you." He said, Harry shook his head and ran into Remus and buried his face into his chest

The wolf warped his arms around the teen and held him close "Harry please I bite you, you have to understand how people will act, how they will act to you as well!" Remus tells him, again Harry shook his head

"I don't care, I was scared but I'm not now please don't leave me please." He said looking up at the older man, his green eyes mixed into a deep golden amber as he looked at him, Remus eyes seed to do the same and he let out a pained sigh as he warped his arms around him again

"Oh Harry."

The sat in Dumbledore's office along with Snape, Harry sat glued to Remus side watching everyone who moved or breathed "The problem isn't just a simple infection Dumbledore it perhaps worst." Remus said, the white hair wizard looked at the wolf and then to Harry who was laying his head on Remus' shoulders

"Which bond?"

"Alpha, beta bond, father and son, Harry is behaving like a newborn he needs to be dependent on me for a while." Remus said

"Oh please that brat has every one warped around his little finger." The greasy hair man said with a hiss, Harry looked towards him as did Remus

"Snape, because you have issues with his father does not mean you should take it out on him." Snape looked like he could explode the way his face turns a tomato red

"Boys." Dumbledore said, they turned and looked back at the old man "Severus, Remus has every right to look after the boy now after this bond has been made, if we took them a part now Harry maybe very well try and kill those he loves." Snape grumbled and looked down into his hands.

Harry blinked and moved whispering into Remus' ear, the wolf nodded to him and the teen sat back down and rested his head on Remus' shoulder "Harry is wondering will he continue is education here or somewhere safer?" he asked

"Well…" Dumbledore started when an owl flew into the offices and dropped a letter onto his desk "Oh dear." Dumbledore said as he open the letter; all watched the old wizard read the letter his face not giving anything away as he hands the letter to Remus who turned to Snape

"You told them about Harry?" he growled

"Yes I did!" he said with a sneer, the dark hair teen looked up at Remus, the wolf stood up

"Come on Harry we're leaving." Harry stood and walked over to Remus how turned to look at the other two "I will send someone to pick up Harry's belongings and don't you dare trying to contact us!" he growled

"Remus calm down we can work something out, I will talk to the M…" Remus let another growl leave his lips

"No, I will not let them do this to him, it will turn him feral how did you think Greyback become Greyback!" he snarled as he lead Harry out the Headmasters offices.

Dumbledore turned to Snape who was reading the letter, the stony face was showing a emotion that Dumbledore had not seen in years "I didn't think they will do this to him?" he said shaking

"Severus what did you think would happen once you sent a letter to them, Remus would be locked up and Harry stuck in a program that only had and ten percent change of helping him. Remus is right this will break Harry especially with the bond and he will turn dark and with all that raw untrained power he has he could be worse than Voldemort." He said sadly

"What about Black?"

"He will follow where ever Harry and Remus are, we may never see them again."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had sent a letter to Dumbledore about any belongs to Harry; Dumbledore looked up the dark hair man that walked into his offices "Ah Severus my boy, I need you to go to Harry's relatives and pick up the rest of his things." He said

"Why do I have to collect the brat things?" he asked, blue eyes looked up at the pale skinned man

"Do I need to remind you why it is that Harry is no longer a student here?" Dumbledore tells him, Snape sighed and looked back up and took the note and walked out the offices.

Snape stood in the bright and cheerful street of Privet Drive, it made him feel sick being here everything seem the same it like on one here had their own different thinking "Sheep." He hissed as he walked up to the house he sneered as he heard the loud voice show though the open window

"Thank we don't have to put up with that freak!" he chuckled

"Yes but who are you going to get to entertain your business friends dad?" Snape froze as he listen at the window, that sick feeling that he pushed away started to build itself back up even more

"I don't know, this a problem I did promises them." He said, shaking himself Snape knocked on the door.

The door open and a tall thin woman stood there, her smiling face dropped once she saw Serves "Petunia, I would say how nice it is to see you again but then we both know I would be lying." Severus hissed

"What are you doing here, the freak is not here!" she hissed back with as much venom as Snape had towards her,

"I've come to collect the boy's belonging."

"They are out back ready for the fire." She said, not willing to let him into her house, Snapes mind ticked as he looked at her, he leaned in and watched her face pale

"If you don't let me it your back garden and collect Harry's belongings I makes sure that my Business friends find a good use for your…" he stopped when he see the whale boy and sneer "…for your son, do I make myself clear Petunia." He said

"Come though." She said letting the potion master into the house.

Vernon walked into the hallway leaving barely any room, Snape began to wonder how is it they are so large and Harry always looks like skin and bones at the being of very year, now he knew why "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Vernon doesn't…" Petunia started

"This is my house I got rid of one freak I don't want another one in here and you're not bring him back either!"

"I am not planning to bring him back into this this pit, I can't believe I thought he was spoiled brat the only spoiled one here that that thing there, gods forbid any woman or man wanting that pawing all over them. Petunia you maybe have been a spiteful child but at least I thought you could do better." He said turning out the back door and into the garden where he found a pile of Harry things, he made disgusting noise as he saw how they were just thrown into a pile, waving his wand he fixed up the broken objects and put them together

"YOU CAN NOT COME INTO MY HOUSE AND …"

"And what? Did you know as long as Harry was in this house on harm would come to your family? Now that he is gone how long do you think it will take for the truth about what you have done to him to come out, think about that because where ever you run to now I will find you." Snape hissed as he apparated out of the garden.

He looked at the letter once more to make sure he was in the right place to drop Harry things off, a sound behind him made him spun around wand pointed at Remus "He sent you?" Remus growled

"He's teaching me a lesson, here are Harry's I mean Potter's thing." He said hand him a small trunk, Remus looked at it and tilts his head "That is all there was." Snape said, Remus nodded as he took the trunk handles

"One question Snape what was it like there? Harry won't talk about it." The wolf said

"I think Harry would have been in better care with Greyback than them." He said

"That bad?"

"That fat bustard was planning on your cub to be fun for his business buddies." The dark hair man said, Remus let a growl leave his chest as he watched Snape

"Well thanks for the trunk." Remus said as he turned around

"Wait Wait Lupin?" he called out grabbing the wolf's arm turning to face the potion master "I am sorry I didn't think they would do this!" he said Remus pulled his arm out of the tight grip and sighed

"It's done now Snape, Harry is saver away from all this just please …"

"He's my son did you know that?" Remus looked at him and then nodded

"I did know as did Sirius and James and Dumbledore, James still loved him…but can't can you because all you see in his eyes is Lilly and you hate him." Severus looked down to the ground and then back up to him

"She never told me about Harry being mind I only found out after she died."

"She didn't want you to know, you become a Death Eater who hated everything she was. Harry is your son but he will never know." Remus said to him as he turned to leave the other man on his own.


End file.
